Ichigo, I Need A
by Ryou's 01 Fan
Summary: On the first snow day, not only did Ichigo and Rukia get up late to school but Ichigo has to find a certain something for Rukia or they might never get to school at all! Short, funny, completed fic. Enjoy!


**Ichigo, I Need A…**

_By: Ryou's 01 Fan_

_**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in it.

_Italicized sentences are thoughts_

**Note: **Hello! Sorry if some parts are confusing. Well, here's another short Bleach fic by me! I'm ghaving trouble with my "Soul Society" fic so I finished this one up. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold and snowy day. The temperature had dropped suddenly that week, surprising everyone in Karakura Town. Snow fluttered lightly everywhere, being guided by the silent winds. It seemed that all was calm and peaceful……...well almost everywhere. 

"Ichigo, move," Rukia said, rushing past him. Rukia was in a hurry and all Ichigo could do was block her way. The house was cold and Rukia had no socks on. She headed towards the bathroom.

_Why did it have to be so cold today? She thought._

"What? You're going to take a bath right now?" Ichigo said noticing that she had a pair of folded clothes on her arm. "We're going to be late to school again."

_Not that he cared but still, it would be nice to arrive to school on time at least once during the whole school year, he thought._

Rukia turned around and said, "It isn't my fault a certain someone forgot to put the alarm on." She walked inside the bathroom and closed the door.

Ichigo frowned. It was true that it was his fault they were late but he wasn't going to admit it. _It's the stupid alarm clock's fault for not working, he thought._ He had put the alarm on, it just hadn't worked.

The only thing he could do now was wait until Rukia was done with her shower.

He walked into the living room and sat down to watch TV. Ichigo could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He raised the volume on the television and settled into the couch.

After awhile, Ichigo grew impatient and turned off the television. He looked at his watch and realized that 30 minutes had gone by.

_What the hell was taking her so long? He thought._

Ichigo realized that the water had stopped running. For how long, he didn't know because the volume had been set on really high but he was sure that Rukia was almost ready so he decided to go and see.

Ichigo walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey Rukia!" he yelled. "Are you done already? You've been there for thirty minutes."

No response.

Ichigo put his ear against the bathroom door. He didn't hear anything inside. He was starting to freak out and imagine horrific scenes (caused by watching too many CSI episodes) when the door opened up a tiny crack.

"Rukia?" He said peering through the crack.

Rukia slammed the door shut.

"Shit Rukia! What the hell?" Ichigo yelled. She had almost slammed the door on his nose.

"Ichigo." Rukia said from inside the bathroom.

"What?" He replied crossing his arms. He was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't going to be a good day.

"I ahh…….I need a……," She said quietly, too quietly for Ichigo to hear.

"You what? Speak louder! I can't hear you," He said, getting impatient.

_Why doesn't she just get out? He thought. _

Rukia opened the door a crack and yelled, "I NEED A TOWEL, YOU BAKA!"

She closed the door and Ichigo was left in shock.

"Oh…….ok I'll get one then," He said blushing furiously as he walked away. This was awkward. He went to the closet that held all their towels and their dirty clothes. Ichigo opened the door and reached his hand up the high shelf where the towels where kept.

"What? Where are they?" He said to himself. His hand hadn't reached anything. He went to go get a chair and placed it in front of the closet. He got on top of the chair and looked at the shelf.

EMPTY.

Ichigo stepped down from the chair and looked around. The towels had to be in this closet somewhere. It was the only place they could be. He started searching around when he realized what day it was today.

You see, Yuzu and Karin were the ones who did the laundry and they always did it on Monday in the afternoon. It was Tuesday, which meant that all the clothes and the towels were still hanging outside in the backyard.

Ichigo ran towards the back of the house and stopped when he saw what he had feared. The towels and the rest of the clothes were outside…….frozen stiff. He knew because they weren't fluttering around like they had before but instead they were covered in ice and some had even fallen on top of the snow.

_Shit, he thought. What am I going to do now?_

Ichigo walked back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Do you have it?" Rukia said. She wasn't going to open the door again unless he had the towel she needed.

"No," Ichigo replied.

"What? Ichigo I need a towel. This isn't funny and like you said, we're going to arrive very late to school," Rukia said getting angry.

"Rukia, we have no towels," Ichigo said. "Why can't you dry off something else? Just use your clothes or something and then you can change into a new pair of clothes."

"What do you mean there's no towels? I'm not going to dry off my clothes, you baka! I'm soaking wet! Get me a towel! I'm not leaving this bathroom until you bring me a towel!" Rukia shouted. She was getting cold being outside of the bathtub for so long so she jumped back into the nice warm bath.

"Fine, just stay there then," Ichigo said, pissed off. He started to walk away from the door.

Hearing these words, Rukia jumped out of the bathtub and stood near the door.

"What? You're just going to leave me here?" Rukia said. "Fine, then you're going to have to explain to your father why there is a naked girl in your bathroom, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. There was no way that he was going to let his dad know about Rukia.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do Rukia," He said walking away from the bathroom door.

He couldn't ask the neighbors for a towel because that would just be too weird. Eggs and sugar were okay to borrow but towels? No thank you.

The nearest store was 30 minutes away but it was still too far to drive and besides that, the store didn't open until 9:30 am while it was still only 8 in the morning.

_Where am I going to get a towel? He thought._

Without realizing it, he had walked to the back of the house. He could see his neighbor's backyard from where he stood. The house was located right in front of him and it belonged to an old, cranky man. Ichigo then saw something wonderful. On the neighbor's porch was a chair and in that chair there was a stack of nice, folded towels! The snow hadn't touched them because the porch had protected them.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought. _

He opened the back door and went outside. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground.

_Great, he thought._

He walked to the back of his backyard where his neighbor's fence stood. It was made out of wood and not very tall so it would be easy to get over.

Ichigo looked over the fence to make sure the old man wasn't there. He usually left in the mornings but you could never be too careful. Today was no different than any other day. His neighbor was nowhere to be seen.

_Ok, Ichigo thought. Time to do this._

He placed his foot on a hole in the fence and lifted himself up. He swung his legs over and ta-da! He was in his neighbor's yard.

_Ok, just quickly get the towel and get out, Ichigo said._

He walked quickly to the porch and there like he had seen, was a green lawn chair with a stack of towels. Ichigo grabbed the one at the top, which was orange, and climbed down the steps of the porch.

Ichigo grinned as to how easy this was when he heard something that made his heart stop. Behind him, he heard a low growl.

Ichigo slowly turned around and saw the small, white bull terrier. It's was the neighbor's evil dog! It barked and attacked anything that moved except the old man of course. The old man never took it out for a walk because it took a lot of strength to keep the dog under control and now there was no one to do that.

Ichigo slowly walked backwards towards the fence when suddenly the dog barked and jumped on Ichigo. He fell on the snow with the dog tearing away at his school uniform. Ichigo pushed the dog away as hard as he could and got up to run. He went over to the fence and threw the towel on his backyard.

Ichigo started to climb the fence when the dog grabbed onto his brown school pants. Luckily, the dog didn't get his skin.

"Get off me, you stupid dog!" Ichigo yelled. _He better get out of there before all the noise attracted the other neighbors._

He pushed the dog off with his other foot and lifted himself up the fence. Ichigo was now at the top of the fence safe from the dog. He looked down at the dog, who was still barking it's head off, and grinned.

"See ya later," He said and jumped off the fence. He was now safely in his backyard. Ichigo picked up the towel that he had thrown and headed towards his house grinning.

Finally, he was inside. Ichigo looked down at his uniform. It was torn and ripped in many places but at least there was no blood.

Ichigo walked slowly to the bathroom. He was tired.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, "Here's—"

"Ah never mind Ichigo," Rukia interrupted him. "I found one. It was in this cabinet at the top," Rukia said happily. She took out a white fluffy towel and wrapped herself with it.

"What?!?!" Ichigo yelled.

The bathroom door opened and there stood Rukia with a white, dry towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Ok Ichigo, let's get ready for school," Rukia said heading into his room to change, not noticing the state Ichigo was in.

**A few minutes later…**

Rukia came back out wearing her school uniform. She looked towards the place where Ichigo had been but he wasn't in the hallway anymore.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called out.

"You," Ichigo said from behind her.

Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo standing a few feet behind her. He looked rather angry but then again he always had a frown on his face. Also, his school uniform was all torn and ripped. Before she could ask him about his appearance, Kon appeared from behind Rukia. He was going to say something insulting about Ichigo's ripped uniform, when he noticed a small, white creature come out from behind Ichigo.

It was a dog………...the neighbor's evil dog!

Ichigo had left the back door wide open.

"RUN NEE-SAN! RUN! IT'S THE EVIL DOG!!!" Kon yelled.

Rukia didn't have to think twice. She started to run and she left the house with Ichigo close behind. The evil dog was chasing after them. Snow was still falling and that was when Rukia remembered that she had forgotten to bring her coat. She turned around, still running, and saw that Ichigo didn't have a coat on as well.

_I hope we make it to school before we freeze to death, Rukia thought._

"Come back here Rukia! Do you know what I had to do to get you a stupid towel and there was one in the bathroom all along!" He shouted. Ichigo was running so that he wouldn't be attacked by the neighbor's dog _again _and another reason was because he wanted to make Rukia pay.

Rukia smiled and continued running through the snow. She was sure that once Ichigo calmed down, they could laugh about this but right now she wasn't going to stop until they reached the school.

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo yelled. A dog barked behind him.

_**El Fin**_

* * *

Yeah I know……pretty uhh weird? But I could just see it in my head so I had to write it down. Feel free to review! 


End file.
